


art for betting warmth against the cold

by madman_with_a_warehouse



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:40:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21830878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madman_with_a_warehouse/pseuds/madman_with_a_warehouse
Summary: fanart inspired by snoopypez's wonderful fic for the Magicians Hallmark Holiday Exchange
Relationships: Eliot Waugh & Teddy, Quentin Coldwater & Julia Wicker, Quentin Coldwater/Eliot Waugh
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22
Collections: Magicians Hallmark Holiday Extravaganza





	art for betting warmth against the cold

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [betting warmth against the cold](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21766576) by [snoopypez](https://archiveofourown.org/users/snoopypez/pseuds/snoopypez). 



**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [betting warmth against the cold](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21766576) by [snoopypez](https://archiveofourown.org/users/snoopypez/pseuds/snoopypez)




End file.
